


Of Dorky (Jealous) Boyfriends

by Kattythingz



Series: I Dream of Stars [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Ghosts, Astronerd Danny, Danny is having none of Phantom's shit, Don't flirt with Phantom's boyfriend, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School AU, Jealous Phantom, Jealousy, Jock Phantom, M/M, Maybe some drama, No Angst, Pitch Pearl, Romance, Slight overuse of the word dork, The football team ships it, all fluff, or Elliot's for that matter, or Kwan will murder you for making it worse, poor Kwan, they make regular bets on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattythingz/pseuds/Kattythingz
Summary: He couldn’t hear what he was saying, but the guy was grinning, and Phantom could recognize the intent behind it the moment he saw it. And if the smile wasn’t a dead giveaway, the “casual” arm that was a foot away from Danny’s head and the blatant ignorance of personal space certainly was.Was that guy hitting on Danny?OR: Phantom does not like it when people flirt with his boyfriend. Jealous antics ensue.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom
Series: I Dream of Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720327
Comments: 22
Kudos: 143





	Of Dorky (Jealous) Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DriftingFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingFandoms/gifts).



> *Looks at the publish date of Crossing the Stars* I have no self-control. 
> 
> This is just pure fluff lmao. You don't have to read the first story, but I would appreciate it if you do, cuz it sets up the relationship. Honestly, it's just these two idiots getting together. You can't miss quality fluff like that.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.

When Phantom rolled out of bed that day, he knew it was going to be a good one for a plethora of reasons. He’d list them all, but the only good one his foggy brain could currently come up with was the fact that he’d get to see Danny today.

Danny, who’d said yes to dating him. Danny, who was officially his _boyfriend_ of two months. Just… Danny Fenton.

Did he need any more reason to be happy? The last few months have been like a dream, and it was hard to believe that any of it was real, but multiple things proved it was all real. The late-night calls with Danny, the frequent dates, the good morning kiss he got every day at school…

Yeah, he was living a dream alright. A dream that became reality.

Walking into school, he knew nothing could ruin this day. Nothing…

Except for the sight in front of him.

Standing in front of his locker was Danny, his _boyfriend_ , and it would have been a nice sight if he was just waiting for Phantom, except there was some random guy standing in _his_ place, and he was standing far too close to Danny for Phantom’s comfort.

He couldn’t hear what he was saying, but the guy was grinning, and Phantom could recognize the intent behind it the moment he saw it. And if the smile wasn’t a dead giveaway, the “casual” arm that was a foot away from Danny’s head and the blatant ignorance of personal space certainly was.

Was that guy hitting on Danny?

Irritation sparked up inside his chest, and Phantom had to suppress the low growl that was building up in his throat. Trying to take a calming breath, Phantom forced himself to calm down. No, he can’t act like a possessive prick even if Danny was his boyfriend. Danny wasn’t an object, he deserved better than that.

He’ll just… play it cool.

Phantom walked up to Danny, making sure his footsteps were loud enough to be heard. But clearly he wasn’t loud enough if the guy was still talking, and the nervous look on Danny’s face wasn’t helping this guy’s case. No way would he stand to let this guy make Danny uncomfortable.

Phantom shrugged off his jacket. Clearly, this guy needed to see solid evidence that Danny was taken. He could do that. With a shameless grin on his lips, Phantom loudly called out, “Hey, starlight!”

Danny sighed, and Phantom guessed it was probably one of relief. Danny didn’t do well with people flirting with him, it made him nervous (which is why it pleased him when Danny only got _flustered_ when he [tried to] flirt with him rather than _nervous_ ). He flushed at the nickname, “Hey, Phantom!”

The guy looked annoyed at being interrupted, and Phantom took smug satisfaction in that. As nonchalantly as he could, Phantom lifted the jacket in his hands and said, “You forgot your jacket yesterday.”

Danny looked a little confused at that, but Phantom wasn’t focused on that. Rather, he made sure to ‘accidentally’ flash the back of it at the guy as he put it across Danny’s shoulders. Danny flushed even more, but he pulled it closer anyway.

“T-Thanks,” he mumbled.

“Sure thing,” Phantom smiled, unable to deny himself the genuine giddiness that arose deep in his chest at the sight of Danny’s obvious attachment to his jacket. It was a nice look on him, with the way it was slightly oversized on him and gave him sweater paws. No, scratch that, it was _adorable_.

“Who are you, exactly?” The guy had the gall to glare at him like _Phantom_ was the one flirting with someone that was clearly uncomfortable with the attention. There was that irritation again.

“I’m Phantom, Danny’s _boyfriend_.” He couldn’t hide the smug grin that came to him at the guy’s annoyed shock. That’s right, asshole, he’s _taken_.

Danny gave him a scolding look, but Phantom ignored it in favor of asking, “And you are?”

“Elliot,” The guy responded shortly.

Phantom spared him a courteous nod, and then went right back to ignoring his existence. He turned to Danny, “Ready to head to class?”

Danny nodded, eager to get away from…Ethan, was it? “Yeah, let’s go.”

As if on auto-pilot, both their hands reached out at the same time, grabbing the other’s in a gentle grip. It set a tingle all throughout his body and melted all the previous tension he was holding in. Danny would never know just how helpless he was in the face of his love and affection, would he? He had to stop himself from smiling dopily (as he usually did around Danny) because Eren was right there.

Without saying bye, he started pulling Danny in the direction of their first class. Danny squeezed his hand, and Phantom knew without him speaking that Danny was thankful for the interjection.

He wanted to say a million different things to Danny, but he could settle for a simple squeeze for now. They continued their journey to class, neither letting go. Amazing how just Danny being there made the simple act of walking to class to intimate and sacred to Phantom.

Successfully ignored by the happy couple, Elliot glared at their retreating backs, his eyes settling on their joint hands.

He’d get another chance.

* * *

Phantom always made the most of his time with Danny. They walked each other to class (always holding hands), they sat together at lunch, and they sat next to each other in their shared classes. These were the times when Phantom was glad jocks received favoritism just because that meant teachers let them be with their PDA.

Another such ritual was to meet up by their lockers right before Phantom’s football practice, where they would trade kisses and spend a few precious minutes just talking before they inevitably had to part.

Today was different. As Phantom moved to go to the field, he stopped when he noticed Danny had yet to release his hand and was trialing after him uncertainly. Phantom quirked his lips, “Danny, as much as I would love to stay here and kiss you, I have mandatory practice.”

Danny flushed pink, a very common occurrence around him. Instead of apologizing, he mumbled something Phantom couldn’t quite catch. Phantom knew that, at times like this, Danny only needed patience as he gathered his words, so he waited. When Danny finally spoke up, it was to ask, “Can I watch you during practice?”

Huh?

“I-I mean, I was just curious and I figured I could give you moral support, not that you need it or anything-!”

Phantom stared. “You… you want to watch me practice?”

Danny nodded meekly. “O-Only if you want me to! You don’t have to say yes or anything!”

He opened and closed his mouth uselessly for a minute. Danny was looking more and more uncertain by the second, so Phantom quickly replied, “O-Of course, you can! I’d love that, in fact, I’ve always-”

_What the hell happened to ‘play it cool’? You stupid idiot!_

Against all odds, Danny laughed quietly, a look of delightful surprise in his beautiful baby blues. “I thought I was the only one.”

“It seems there’s a lot of things we both want,” Phantom smiled, his heart doing summersaults in his chest. God, how did he land someone so… so… _perfect_? For some miraculous reason, Danny chose _him_ , the weird out-of-place jock that couldn’t even form a coherent thought or sentence around him. Before, Phantom would have explained it away as Danny taking pity on him, but now, staring at Danny’s cherubic face, with his shining eyes and pink cheeks, Phantom knew it was because Danny _liked_ him. He’d even said that it was cute when Phantom was “being dorky and cheesy”, even as his friends were laughing at his horrible attempts at flirting (Dating doesn’t equal Danny-immunity, alright?).

Phantom snapped out of his reverie when Danny asked, “Are we going now or…?”

Oh, right. The practice. _Focus, lover-boy._

“Y-Yeah, let’s go!”

Phantom was late, which earned him a suicide run around the field, but what was more embarrassing the lecture he got from Coach, saying “there are times for kissing, and there are times for work!”

Great, first time bringing his boyfriend to practice and he was already making a fool of himself.

Still, Phantom can definitely say that he didn’t regret bringing Danny. While Danny was sitting in the bleachers, Phantom’s eyes kept seeking him out just to see his eager smile, sometimes even catching him mid-cheer. Yeah, he should do this more often, especially if it meant getting own his little cheerleader to boost his morale.

Phantom went about practice as usual, but if he was being more flashy than usual, then that was his business alone (So what if he wanted to show off in front of his boyfriend? He was a jock, he had the natural instinct of wanting to sweep Danny off his feet).

Everything was going just fine until _someone_ had to ruin it. Because walking up to Danny was the very same Eric that was flirting with him this morning.

Phantom sent him a glare across the field, but he was only greeted with a grin. It only grew as Phantom tripped over his feet, sending the team into a silent fit of laughter. The biggest offender was Kwan, now his ex-best friend because he was _laughing with them_!

“Kwan,” Phantom glared. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“And deny myself the pleasure of watching you jell over some random guy flirting with your boyfriend? No way,” Kwan laughed.

“Haha, laugh it up,” He grumbled. He took Kwan’s offered hand and pulled himself up. “You wouldn’t be laughing if it was _your_ boyfriend.”

“Dude, it’s _Fenton_ he won’t let anything happen,” Kwan reasoned. Phantom relaxed his posture. He was right. Danny can handle himself. Phantom just had to wait until break, then he could-

The sound of laughter hit his ears, and Phantom whipped his head around to see Danny laughing at something Enzo was saying. Even the distance Danny was putting between them failed to calm his rising irritation. It was stupid, Danny was _his_ boyfriend, but Phantom couldn’t help but be annoyed at someone else being on the receiving end of Danny’s cute laughter.

He clenched his fists. _Deep breaths, Phantom. Deep breaths._

Phantom forced himself back into practice. If he showed signs of decline with Danny here, Coach might take that as a sign of distraction and ban Danny from coming to his practices. He couldn’t risk that, but there _was_ something he could do…

He lifted the ball on his hand, took aim…and let himself be tackled. The ball flew from his hands and through the air, traveling toward the bleachers and-

Smacked Edward right in the head.

Danny jumped in surprise, but Phantom knew that it would’ve never hit him. His aim was pretty good, so he knew it would reach its goal. He watched with a smirk as Edgar retreated from Danny’s personal space in his surprise, feeling more than a little proud that he’d pushed him away.

Kwan nudged him, coughing loudly, interrupting his thoughts. Phantom quickly wiped the smirk off and wore his poker face. Putting his hands to his mouth, he called out, “Sorry!” _not sorry._

Even across the field, Phantom could see the ‘ _behave, Phantom’_ that Danny mouthed at him with a disappointed frown. That put a damper on his satisfaction, immediately making him feel a little guilty.

Fine, so he was being petty, but it was hardly his fault! The guy was making Danny uncomfortable, he couldn’t just _stand_ there. He tried to send him an apologetic look, but it probably came out half-assed if Danny shaking his head with a sigh was anything to go by.

Phantom turned away with a scowl, trying hard to ignore his teammates’ amused looks. Even Coach Tetslaff looked a little amused at the not-at-all obvious jealousy Phantom was displaying. She supposed she _should_ lecture the kid on his behavior, but it was far too amusing watching Phantom mutter angrily about _‘stupid obnoxious boyfriend-stealing assholes’_.

She figured the disappointment Fenton had displayed was enough punishment anyway.

Practice continued, and, finally, it was break time.

Predictably, Phantom walked (sprinted) up to the bleachers. The boys looked amongst each other for a minute before grinning mischievously. “How much do you bet Phantom is about to get an ass-whooping from Fenton?”

“Uh, pretty sure about that, dude,” Liam laughed. “What I’m willing to bet on is how quickly Fenton will forgive him.”

“Ten to fifteen minutes tops,” Kwan answered. “Fenton will scold him for being childish, Phantom will try and fail to speak a coherent excuse under his disappointed look, Fenton takes pity on his awkwardness, and inevitably forgives with a sigh and a kiss.”

Ryan gave him a pitying look. “Seen it happen before, huh?”

“More than I wanted to,” he moaned. Ryan gives pats his shoulder sympathetically, but that does nothing to hide his stifled grin.

“You’d hate it too if you had to watch them _ooze_ their PDA all over the place,” Kwan glared. “Anyway, just watch.”

Phantom made his way up the steps, trying to seem relaxed and not-at-all annoyed. If Danny’s expression was anything to go by, then Phantom had some explaining to do. It was best to seem calm in cases like this.

He took a small breath and looked up, ready to march into his inevitable scolding with dignity, when he suddenly forced his feet to stop. A sound traveled across the small distance between them, and Phantom’s eyes widened as he registered the sound as a _slap_.

Because Danny had just _slapped_ Elijah.

Had he not been shocked silent, Phantom would have used his hands to stifle a laugh, because there was definitely a satisfaction humming in his body at the sight. But for now, just gaping stupidly and wide-eyed.

He’s never seen Danny use anything similar to violence on _anyone_. Before they were dating, Danny had been the shy and awkward type. He still was, and Phantom enjoyed those moments a lot, but it seemed like Danny was also absorbing some of Phantom’s confidence ever since they started dating.

He’s noticed the way Danny held his shoulders higher, the way he no longer hesitated to kiss him at school, the way he sometimes entertained the idea of wearing skinny jeans. Watching Danny grow some confidence as a result of dating him made him feel so proud of his progress, and it sent warmth through his veins and right into his belly.

But he had _never_ seen Danny slap someone. Deep in the shameless dark corners of his mind, he wondered if he could see it happen again (preferably on Elias, and not Phantom). It was definitely a hot sight, Phantom flushed.

By the time he came to, Enzo was stalking away, muttering angrily under his breath. He sent Phantom one last glare as he brushed past him, and walked away.

Phantom wanted to raise a victorious fist, but the sound of metal being tapped reminded him of why he was here when he saw Danny was tapping his foot with a raised brow.

Gulping, Phantom approached him.

“So,” Danny drawled. “You gonna tell me you ‘accidentally’ missed, or do we just skip right to the truth?”

“Uh, well, you see,” Phantom tried for words, but his heart honestly trembled before Danny’s disappointment. God, where did all those words he’d crammed in his head since 2nd grade go when he needed them? “I… uh, sorry?”

Danny did not look impressed.

Phantom tried again. “I _am_ , really! I didn’t mean to-”

“Phantom, it’s bad enough that you don’t seem to think I can handle myself, don’t add to the pile by lying to me.”

“But, this morning he was making you uncomfortable,” Phantom frowned. “And he was just now.”

“And I’m sure you only had good intentions,” Danny gave him a look. “But I can handle myself, you _know_ that. Besides, after the first time, it just became annoying. I’m adaptable, you know?”

“I know. I’m sorry for assuming you were fragile, but _not_ for hitting him. He totally deserved it.” Phantom huffed, crossing his arms. He willed himself to look Danny in the eyes, trying to look as genuine and honest as possible.

Danny searched his eyes for… _something_ , and only relaxed his stance when it seemed like he was satisfied with what he was seeing. Finally, he was gifted with one of Danny’s small cute smiles. “So you were just jealous, is that it?”

Phantom could feel his face warming, and Danny laughed. “You were! Oh my god, you stupid _dork_ , why would you be _jealous_?”

“W-Well, he was flirting all smooth and cool with you,” Phantom stuttered, his hands fumbling nervously. “And I can barely use a cheesy _pick-up line_ on you. He made it look so easy, I just… and then you _laughed_ and-”

Danny’s smile trembled before it finally gave way for loud laughter. At Phantom’s affronted look, Danny quickly tried to stifle an upcoming giggle. “I’m sorry, you’re just, you’re so _stupid_ , I can’t believe-”

“Hey!” Phantom scowled, though to Danny it more resembled a pout. “I’m trying to be honest, and you’re laughing at me?”

Danny shook his head, exhaling one final laugh. “Alright, first of all, who cares if you’re a smooth flirt or not? If anything, the fact that it came so easy to him meant he was definitely a player, so it was a dead giveaway. I don’t care that you can’t flirt with me to save your life, Phantom. Actually, it’s really cute.”

“How is me word-vomiting cheesy lines and dorky confessions cute? I’m a _jock_ , I’m supposed to be _cool_.” Phantom questioned incredulously. Everyone laughed at his failed attempts, from Sam and Tucker to Kwan and the football team.

… Except Danny, who always smiled fondly in response.

Like he was doing now. Phantom’s breath hitched, and his heart stuttered along with his mind as he scrambled to find something to say. 

“You heard me,” there was an amused glint in his eyes as he repeated, “It’s _cute_. You might not realize it, Phantom, but the fact that you can only be yourself around me and never put on a jock’s mask… it just means your intentions are honest. I never laugh at that because…”

Danny paused, his cheeks flushing. “Because it honestly makes me feel… loved. Your honest personality is so dorky and silly, no matter what other people say, and the fact that you feel comfortable enough to show me it is flattering and… really nice.”

Phantom gaped, unable to comprehend the words. Danny likes his failed flirting? He likes Phantom’s uncool non-jock attitude? Despite looking like a complete moron sometimes, despite never being able to keep a straight face around him… still?

He floundered for a moment. “You… really? You really like it?”

“Yes,” Danny sighed. “Stop putting yourself down like that. I like you for _you_ , Phantom, and a little flirting from a stranger isn’t gonna change that.”

“Never?” The hope in his voice combined with his big green eyes shining brighter than any star Danny has ever seen was a very effective duo, and Danny had to catch himself before he melted. He sounded like an awed child, and Danny’s heart squeezed in his chest.

“Never,” He affirmed.

Phantom’s expression lit up like a constellation visible amongst the sparkling of the black night sky, and this time Danny really did melt. His shoulders relaxed, and the remnants of his disappointment were gone. Before Phantom could say something, Danny placed a finger on his lips, stopping him.

“ _But_ ,” Danny emphasized, “If you _ever_ act like a jealous jerk against some poor stranger ever again, I won’t be as nice. Got it?”

Phantom nodded eagerly. Just as quickly, there were hands on his waist and they were pulling him into Phantom’s chest, lips meeting his own as they danced a tender dance of sweet affection. There was no force nor battle for dominance, just two hearts connecting as they poured their emotions into one kiss.

Phantom never wanted to let go, but the sound of catcalls and whistling interrupted them. They sprang apart, each redder than the other. Phantom sent his teammates an annoyed glare, at which they only laughed.

“Come on, lover boy,” Kwan called with a grin. “Any longer and Coach might _actually_ ban Fenton.”

Hell no.

Danny laughed at his horrified face. “We can’t have that, can we? Go practice, Mr. Cool Jock. I’ll be here waiting.”

“Wait,” Phantom suddenly remembered. “You said ‘first of all’, what’s the second thing?”

“Oh, that?” Danny hummed. “I was just going to say how ironic it was that you were jealous of me laughing with Elliot when I was just laughing at him calling you a ‘dorky mini-jock’ compared to your team.”

His name was Elliot? More importantly, he called him a _dorky mini-jock_? Does he know how many touchdowns Phantom’s landed in the last month alone?

“And you laughed at that? Please tell me you defended my honor, at least,” Phantom pouted.

“Nope.”

Phantom almost gasped in outrage, but Danny beat him to it by adding, “I said, ‘I wouldn’t have him any other way.’”

Oh.

_Oh._

His face an inferno, Phantom couldn’t find an appropriate response to that except for the strangled noise that escaped his throat.

“Danny,” he whined.

“Just go, ya big dork,” leaning forward ever so slightly, Danny placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. “I’ll cheer for you if it helps your pride.”

Not quite hearing that last bit over the sound of blood rushing to his ears, Phantom nodded dazedly, and with a flushed face, he returned to the field.

Danny sighed fondly, “Honestly, what am I gonna do with him?”

* * *

The next day, everyone saw the way Phantom’s _whole being_ lit up like a lantern of dancing fireflies when he saw Danny had chosen to wear his jacket. Danny greeted him with the standard peck at the cheek, and Phantom spent the rest of the day looking like a giddy puppy.

If you asked Sam and Tucker, they’d report similar results on Danny’s end, but more exasperated fondness rather than giddiness. No matter what Danny said about Phantom, they relentlessly teased him about the ever so evident blush on his cheeks.

And so, things returned to normal.

Mysteriously, Elliot was never seen around Danny again.

**Author's Note:**

> These dorks istg X3


End file.
